The Life That We Share
by SingALittle
Summary: Spin of Usui's experience in England when Ayuzawa comes to rescue him. Stories of their life together after Seika High school and the obstacles they have to overcome. Lots of Usaki fluff! Read and Review u.u
1. The Beginning

**Hello everyone! Wow I haven't written fanfiction since who knows when. Anyway, Usaki has done things to my heart and they'd have to make the top of my OTP list. **

**Misaki: Heh, just get to the story Caitlin...**

**Oh well here's the first chapter! I wasn't sure what I was thinking when writing this. It's sorta like the manga but my own twist. Enjoy!**

oooooo

He was gone. Forever. The life that they shared in Seika High School was all just one crazy dream for Misaki.

After that idiot, Usui, had left for England, his brother, Gerard, forced him to tie himself with the Walker family again; banning Misaki from ever contacting or visiting him ever again. All connection between the perverted alien and the Kaichou maid was lost.

Ayuzawa cried for days. The strong character she worked her ass off to build up completely vanished in those hours and hours of sorrow. Her mother, Minako, and sister, Sazuna, took care of her in her distressed moments. She rejected her father the minute he tried consoling her. Two months passed and so were the many hallucinations that Misaki had about her first love. However, she wasn't going crazy. She still kept her student council president and honor student reputation. Though, the bright demon glow in her eyes faded a tremendous amount. A lot of the kids at Seika were actually worried. Her fellow maids at Maid Latte tried everything they could to comfort Misaki, but unfortunately, her blank stares into the distance became more frequent within the passing days.

In the Walker castle, Takumi Usui was not feeling any better. He longed for his love Ayuzawa. The days they spent together in Japan were the best days of his life. Everything about Seika's student council president drove him wild. Usui ached for the words "perverted alien" and the deep red blush she always had whenever they touched. She was the only one who had a place in his heart.

oooooo

"I'm leaving now!" Misaki called to her manager after a long afternoon of work. The sun was already gone on that cold Winter day. Leaving from the back of the Maid Latte reminded her of Usui, so she left out the front doors. She made her way to her house where a dim light appeared through the living home.

"I'm home!" she yelled in greeting as she placed her shoes at the front of the door. Her mother was sitting on one of the tatami mats with a stack of magazines in front of her.

"Where did you get those, Okasan?" Ayuzawa asked curiously (also a little worried that she spent some money to buy them).

"Ah, Mrs. Minataka from across the street lent them to me. They are a variety of University volumes that she never uses anymore. After all, her son graduated from college a few years ago. Would you like to look at them?

"Hai hai." She took the stack and brought it to her room. She spread herself across her bed with a sigh. Picking the first magazine off the pile, she skimmed through the many schools that she could study for her future in. She knew her highschool years would be over soon and she had to choose a university to attend; yet she still wasn't sure. Before, she would've worked in Maid Latte instead of going to college, but now, thanks to Usui, her thoughts of continuing her studying have changed.

At the end of the magazine, one page stood out for her the most.

"Benvolian University in London, England. One of the world's premier academic and research institutions, the Benvolian University has driven knew ways of thinking since early 1800s. Our education empowers individuals to challenge conventional thinking in pursuit of original ideas. "

(note: this college is completely made up)

ooooo

"Okasan, I want to apply to Benvolian University in London, England," Misaki stated firmly to her mother the next morning. She decided the night before that she would work hard there while finding Usui as well. She hoped that he didn't forget about her. No, he couldn't have. _That perverted alien! He hasn't contacted me at all. He better not be in serious trouble or I will kill him! _

Minako smiled softly at her daughter. She knew that she was going there to reunite with Usui Takumi, a kind boy with a soft heart. Even if that was the case, Minako was confident that her daughter also cared deeply for her education as well.

"I am sure you can work hard enough to be excepted, but do not be reckless when finding him, Ayuzawa. You know what he's dealing with now. It's already been a few months." Misaki smiled at her mother's words and bowed her head.

"Thank you for understanding, Okasan!" She walked over and hugged her mother, feeling lucky to have such an understanding family (well besides her father that is).

_Just you wait, Usui! I'm coming!_

ooooo

"1st Place: Misaki Ayuzawa"

"Sugoine, Misaki! As expected from Seika's student council president!" Sakura yelled in her ear as they looked at the final high school results board.

"Yosh! I studied my hardest. Now I can get into Benvolian University!" She had told her best friends, Sakura and Shizuko, about the college that she wanted to attend. They both knew that she was going there mostly to find Usui, but they didn't comment, only cheered her on. They could finally see the fire in her eyes once again. Both of them were going to other universities in Japan so they would go their separate ways after graduation.

The last weeks of their high school year quickly came upon the 182 seniors in Seiki High School. Misaki was as demon-like as ever, but smiled a lot more. Her acceptance letter came in few weeks before graduation. She had a full four year scholarship and would live in a two person dorm. It was a little nerve-racking being away from her family for a long time, especially because of the money crisis they were in. Suzuna even decided to get a part time job at a small store near Maid Latte.

She needed someone who could look out for her mother and sister.

"Shintani?" the Misaki asked two weeks before graduation. "Since as I told you before, I'm leaving for London, I want you to make sure Suzuna and Okasan are safe while I'm gone." Her childhood friend hid his disappointment of Ayuzawa leaving him for that first rate man, Usui. Besides, he wanted to always help her so that she may fall in love with him again. "Won't you visit, Misaki-chan?"

Ayuzawa gave him a smile that made his heart melt. "Of course I will."

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated ^_^**


	2. Infiltration

**Hi everyone! New chapter since I've already written 10 pages of this. Thank god for boring classes. Right now I'm on Spring Break so i'll be putting in new chapters. Enjoy!**

ooooo

For the last two weeks of high school, Misaki began analyzing everything there was to being a proper English lady. She flipped through book after book; teaching herself English and how to behave in a high class society. Usui was probably drinking out of silver cups and sitting on golden thrones for all she knew. The Walker family was a prestigious family with more money then Misaki could even imagine.

On graduation day, students in Seika High School gathered into their small auditorium. Since Misaki was the Kaichou, she gave her farewell speech to the class; leaving a few seniors in tears. Yukimura forgot half of his speech and dropped the microphone on his foot. After the principal gave his long discussion on how the seniors have grown into beautiful children, they began passing certificates. Knowing that her student council days were nearly over, Misaki gave her final words to her classmates and she graduated.

ooooo

Ayuzawa walked out of her dorm, the sun reflecting off the water in a large water fountain. A few days after she arrived in England, she decided the best way to reach Usui was to infiltrate the castle as a maid. She knew it was risky, but being a maid was her specialty. She even missed working at Maid Latte after school. Also, she would have to find out where Takumi's room was somehow.

"Well if it isn't Seika's former student council president, Misaki Ayuzawa." The girl whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice. She found herself face to face with Miyabigoaka's student council president, Igarashi and his vice president, Maki.

"Well you're also a former student council president, and why are you here you stalker?!" The shock on her face was evident. Were these two crazies following her?

"We knew you were going to study in England, or really, find that first rate man of yours. Obviously, you would need our help, so we took my dad's private helicopter and came here." He flipped his hair nonchalantly as if he didn't really mind coming all the way to England.

"WHO SAID I NEEDED ANY HELP?!" she screamed in his annoying face. _Takun, he really pisses me off. _

Igarashi chuckled at the girl's reaction. "Ah, you really are interesting. Just trust me, I have sources who tell me where Usui Takumi is located. Now, I don't suppose you could get into the castle just by dressing up as a maid."

The girl's face turned a bright pink. "How did you know?!"

"You just told me now. You really are honest, Misaki," he replied with a laugh.

"Hmph, well it wasn't a terrible plan… I would find him eventually…"

Igarashi smirked with a sly expression plastered on his face. Walking up beside her, he bent down so his lips were a few millimeters from her ear. "If you want to know were Usui is, then you will accept my help."

_That bastard…. _"Fine," she huffed, giving in. "We just have to do this outside of my classes or it won't work."

The idiot looked satisfied, much to Misaki's dismay. "Understood. Maki and I will meet you here tomorrow at 2:30. How does that sound?"

"Alright, alright, I got it," she answered, waving her hands. _I really hope I can trust these two. _

The next day, she met the two rich kid students at their planned meeting area. President Igarashi seemed to have a lot of facts on Usui's wearabouts.

"So his room is on the top floor of the castle. It's heavily guarded, well, you could say the whole castle is. I do plan for you to dress up as a maid though." He smirked at her intriguing reaction.

"Igarashi you pervert!"

ooooo

"All set," Igarashi said into a walkie talkie. Maki stood next to him with an uncomfortable look on his face. Sure Ayuzawa Misaki had a strong willful personality, but what would they gain by helping her? "Ah, Igarashi-san…" But the man next to him didn't hear his call. He was too focused on giving directions to Misaki who just entered a secret entrance within the castle, thanks to their help.

Back in the Walker kingdom, Misaki took many precautions when roaming through the halls. No one in the castle would recognize her, even if she was dressed in the maid uniform. She couldn't get caught or she was screwed. The castle was indeed grandeur and she felt like a weed in a garden of beautiful flowers.

"_Take the small staircase to the top floor, go down two hallways and Usui's room should have a large black door. You can't miss it." _Misaki couldn't believe she'd come this far. Now all it was from here was smooth sailing.

"Crap!" she cursed silently. She wasn't paying attention to where she was putting her feet and tripped up the staircase making a loud bang on the marble steps. _Damn! _She could here the murmurs of a few gaurds close by and their footsteps echoed loudly against the floor below. Regaining her senses, she pushed forward with all her might. Being cautious right now was out of the question.

"It's an intruder!" one of the guards yelled from a few flights below.

Every inch of her body was telling her to push forward. She would make it if she ran.

"I must keep going." Flashbacks started playing in her mind. Usui smiling at her, saving her, always looking out for her, guarding her, kissing her, loving her. No one could ever make her feel the way he did.

A guard stood down the first hallway at the top of the staircase, blocking her way. With quick movements, thanks to her years of Aikido lessons, she barged passed him with ease.

There. She could see it; the room where Usui Takumi resided in. _Usui. _She was about to enter the room, but her heart was pounding so fast. Was he really in there?

"Hey you! Stop where you are!" a man's voice yelled at the end of the hallway.

"Usui," Misaki whispered quietly into the crack of the door. "I'm here, don't worry about me. I'll come for you."

* * *

**So yeah IgarashxMisaki shippers, I hope you liked this one. Not sure if Tora will appear in any more chapters though ;u; Please review!**


	3. Finally Together Again

**Yeah this story is fast paced. I mean, I honestly don't know where it's heading but here you go! How will Usui react to his girlfriend coming to rescue him? It's really fun to write these two. Enjoy!**

**Usui: Hey Misaki, you're very reckless, you know? *smirk***

**Misaki: Shut up idiot! **

ooooo

The blond quickly sat up from his laying position on his king sized bed. He could hear yelling and loud footsteps from outside his room. He quickly got up to investigate the noise. Takumi had to admit that staying in this palace all day was boring and nothing usually ever happened.

When he reached the door, a faint whisper came in from the crack on the side. His eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice that he had missed so much. _Usui. I'm here, don't worry. I'll come for you. _A million emotions hit him at once. Was it really his Kaichou?

A few seconds later, he heard a voice of a guard and a loud curse from the one and only Misaki.

"Ayuzawa!" he cried, grabbing the handle of the door and pulling at it with full strength. It was locked from the inside; he knew that in the back of his mind. _I have to get out of here now. _Taking a deep breath, he lifted up his left leg in a karate stance and kicked open the door with all of his strength.

He sprinted as fast as he could to her struggling voice up ahead, ignoring the sharp pain in his leg. She had come for him. After two months of his despair. A few tears started forming in his eyes. He didn't bother wiping them off as he flew down the main staircase.

ooooo

The guard who had captured roughly took both of her hands and cuffed them behind her back after almost being knocked out by the vicious devil president. She heard his voice calling her and it was increasing in volume. _He was coming. _She tried to call out for him, but the man's hand covered her mouth.

Behind her, a flash of familiar blond hair came within view. Her heart skipped a beat when the guard whipped her around, surprised by Usui Takumi who now stood a few feet in front of them. Sweat was evident on his face and his pants slowly decreased as his eyes met hers for the first time in weeks.

They took each other in in silence. Reveling the fact that they were finally with each other again. Well, except for the fact that Misaki was currently being held by the Walker family security. The girl thought the boy had changed a little. Did he become more handsome?

Green eyes met amber orbs. The sight of the one who he loved more then anything in the world took Usui's breath away. The sight of her gaping mouth made him chuckle to himself. Except, they were both in a huge situation at the moment. His eyes burned with anger at the guards who held his Ayuzawa. He opened his mouth to call out to her, but the last person who he wanted to see stepped into the hall.

"Well, what a reunion! Round of applause." Gerard Walker's voice echoed throughout the room. The blondette could see fear with a mix of hate in Ayuzawa's eyes. He didn't want to lose sight of her, but facing his brother was something he had to do.

Gerard walked towards Misaki, a twisted grin on his face. Before Usui could launch himself at him, a few security members grabbed him to keep him back. Anger, rage and disgust surged within him. "Don't you dare touch her," he growled like a wild animal. The once calm, cool, and collected Takumi vanished and was replaced by a different side of him that Ayuzawa had never seen before.

"Aw but why not, Takumi. She's a beautiful one." He reached out his fingers and stroked her long dark brown hair up to her smooth face. Misaki growled at him, but inside she felt weak and helpless. If she could escape now, she would, but her conscience told her that she would make things worse for the position Usui was currently in.

She gasped a few moments later when he broke through the three men blocking his way. He slapped Gerard's hand away from his love, setting a boundary between her and his brother. "I'm serious."

Usui could see the shock in Gerard's dark pools. Never in Gerard's life had he seen his younger brother with that much hatred in his expression, even towards him.

"Let go of the girl," he ordered his men, with a calm voice. Misaki immediately relaxed when the cuffs were finally released from her wrists.

Usui turned around to aid his girlfriend, but of course, she looked fine. "You're late Ayuzawa," he murmured bending down so that his lips were next to her ear. Her face turned a bright pink and whispered back "perverted alien". He leaned in, paused for a few seconds, and crushed his lips with hers, forgetting all of the people around him and releasing all of his emotions into her.

Usually Misaki would have pushed him away because of the crowd gaping at their actions, but she had longed for this exact moment and wanted it to last forever.

They broke the kiss, panting for air and smiling at each other; the girl's face as bright as a tomato.

_Finally._

* * *

**KYAAAA. Usaki reunions are the best, ne? Review! And wow Gerard way to get Usui angry. **


	4. Maid and her Perverted Idiot

**Guys I'm so hyped for the translated version of KWMS Ch. 80. LIKE NO TORA STOP COCKBLOCKING. Sorry IgarashixMisaki shippers but hardcare Usaki shippers like me are having OTP problems. Anywho, fluffity fluff in this chapter 3 Enjoy!**

ooooo

"Eh hem," Gerard cleared his throat after the scene between his brother and his lover. "I hope you don't think I'm letting you go so easily, Takumi. If you so chose, I can make Miss Misaki a part-time maid just for you. Afterall, she has her studies at University to focus on as well."

This wasn't the plan that Ayuzawa was hoping for at all. She could feel the buzz of the walkie-talkie in her pocket. She couldn't tell Igarashi what was going on at this rate.

"I don't think Ayuzawa wants to be working for someone like you," Usui snapped, surprising everyone in the room. It was evident that he wanted to protect Misaki as much as he could. He would take every bit of strength he had to keep her safe.

He intertwined his fingers with hers and gave a reassuring squeeze which said 'I'll get us out of this mess.'

Butterflies twirled in her stomach at his warm, calming touch; the one that she missed so much. She nodded in reply as if she understood what he was mentally telling her.

Taking in a deep breath, Usui firmly announced what he wanted to say to Gerard and his family ever since he arrived in England. "I want to cut my ties with the Walker family. I will accept any punishment as long as Misaki isn't involved. Understand that I do not wish to take over this family, even if you are incapable to do so. I've already spoken with grandfather who wanted me to leave as soon as possible. He says I'm a disgrace to the family name and no one like me should take over this royal family. I never planned on staying here and hope to never return."

After he finished, Misaki stared up at him with wide eyes. Never in her life had she seen this serious side of Usui, or how he recited a whole paragraph without a hint of pervertedness in his face.

He didn't talk often, but when he did, it was always something sweet or stupid. He was her perverted outer space alien after all.

The once collected face of Gerard Walker morphed into an angered expression that sent shivers down Ayuzawa's spine. "So grandfather said that, did he. Well, I have no choice but to let you go, for now. I will have a talk-," he leaned forward and began coughing. His best subordinate Ceddy had to pat his back and help him stand straight again.

"Sorry," he said hoarsely. "Just leave this castle. Now, go, hurry. I will have your thing, Takumi, sent to a hotel here in England." The Walker security ushered Usui and Misaki, whose hands were still locked together, out of the castle.

ooooo

They were released from the Walker estate, and Misaki went with Usui to a grand hotel in London. When the security was finally gone, they sighed in relief; the pressure diminishing. Usui wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and snuggled his nose in her hair, relishing her sweet scent and receiving a blush from her cheeks. "I love you Misaki. I'm sorry I couldn't contact you for two months. I really am an idiot. You don't know how much I missed you. Being with you like this makes me the happiest man in the world."

"M-me too. E-except I'm not a man I'm a woman and I was ah very very worried." Usui could see how flustered she was and his heart raced faster then he could ever imagine. A chuckle escaped his lips and a few streaks of red lined his cheeks. "The demon president was worried about me?" he asked in a teasing voice, hoping to see more of her cute expressions.

Her face reached maximum redness and she opened her mouth to respond, but was immediately silenced when his lips crashed into hers. An uncharacteristic squeal escaped from the side of her mouth in shock. She recovered after a few seconds and kissed her boyfriend back, keeping her mouth in rhythm with his. Ayuzawa wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, receiving a moan of pleasure from Usui. She laughed against his mouth, butterflies tingling within her stomach. His right hand cupped her face as he gave her a one last light kiss. Her amber eyes met his green orbs. His face looked shocked, and Ayuzawa wondered why until she saw that her hand was stroking his face; a rare gesture that she never did. He smiled that smile that she secretly loved and he put his warm hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner, but I didn't have the money to fly to England. I needed the scholarship if I was ever going to come here. I-I really missed you."

Usui smirked that perverted smirk of his. "Kaichou Ayuzawa is reckless as always. Oh I mean, former Kaichou. And... I hope Shintani didn't put his hands on you while I was gone."

Misaki's jaw dropped to the floor. "Of course he didn't! Why are you so worried about that?"

"Fufufufu," Usui laughed. "Misaki is still the same even as a college student." Lowering his voice, he moved his face a few millimeters away from hers. "I just didn't want anyone to take my Ayuzawa away from me."

"Y-you don't need to be concerned about that stupid perverted alien!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "Of course I wouldn't do anything like that…"

He kissed her forehead lightly, sending shivers down her spine. "I know, Misaki. I'm no match for him."

She nodded slightly and frowned when he released their embrace. He caught this however and smirked.

"What? Does Misaki want to stay here with me tonight?" he teased, chuckling. She hit him lightly on his pectorals; it wouldn't have hurt him if she punched harder than she did anyway. "Your just same; always sexually harassing me. I thought England might've taught you how to talk to a lady."

His laughs echoed throughout the room as he moved closer to his girlfriend. "Maybe it's because," he leaned forward. "I only like to talk to Ayuzawa like this." As predicted, her whole body gleamed of a bright cherry color. Misaki thought her heart was about to pop out of her chest because of how fast it was beating.

_DokiDokiDokiDoki. _

"What are you saying, you idiot?"

* * *

**Of course I had to put an obligatory "what are you saying, idiot?" at the end. I honestly had a lot of fun writing this part! Review! **


	5. Misaki has a Rival?

**New arc of TLTWS! Does Misaki-chan have an annoying rival? What will be in store for Usui and Misaki?**

**Misaki: Oh gosh not another Usui fangirl. *facepalm***

**Usui: Oh Misa-chan no need to be jealous *wink***

ooooo

Misaki decided to leave Benvolian University and enrolled in another college that she received a scholarship in in Japan. The drive was about a twenty minutes from her home, which was perfect for staying close to her family and visiting Usui whenever she wanted to. Well, he usually showed up somehow in front of her dorm room everyday after classes. He was accepted into many colleges, yet he turned down every acceptance letter.

Her roommate Mayaka Orukai fawned over him, much to Misaki's annoyance. Even if Usui ignored the overenthusiastic girl, she continued to get in the couples way.

"So Usui! I heard you were part of a rich family in England! The Walker family right?!" Mayaka chimed to him while he was waiting for Ayuzawa to return from her last class. A slight blush was evident on the overenthusiastic roommate.

"Ah, yeah…" he answered, only half listening.

Her eyes sparkled like a grade schooler who just received chocolate on Valentines Day. "That's amazing! I didn't know you were in that kind of family! You must have a perfect life."

He didn't listen to a word Mayaka was saying after spotting _her_ brown hair walking down the hallway towards them. He hopped off chair he sat on and made his way straight to the one special person is his life.

"Hey," he said, greeting her with a quick kiss. Misaki gave up on the whole "what the hell are you doing here?!" welcoming. She could never get rid of him anyway. Not that she wanted to. She smiled up at Usui and gave him another kiss, this time longer than the previous. When she finally broke off, a large force crashed into her side and almost knocked her off balance.

"Ay Ay-chan!" a high-pitched voice came from her attacker. Misaki's vision cleared after a few seconds of regaining herself.

"Oh Mayaka-chan! Ah, hey…." She glanced at her boyfriend, eyes pleading in assistance. Usui chuckled and plucked Mayaka off of Misaki receiving an "Uwaahhh!" from the perky roomate.

Usui sighed when she continued to talk to Misaki about University and other topics that he could care less about. He knew that Mayaka's constant chatter also bothered his girlfriend, but of course she kept on a kind face.

"So Misaki, there's going to be a big party at Yuuka Kogami's big home on Saturday night. You and Usui should definitely come since most of west campus is going. It's not going to be too bad, so I suggest coming! How about it?"

The first thing that came to her mind was _NO, _but her roommates eyes pleaded for her to say _YES_. Misaki glanced up at Usui who had no expression as always. _He just doesn't have any opinion does he? _What she didn't know was that Takumi dreaded to go to a party. Especially if Misaki was going to be surrounded by other men. He would stay by her side regardless

"I-I guess we can come…" she finally answered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Great!" Mayaka chirped. "I'll see you there!" With one final wink to Takumi, she retreated down the hallway and out the door. Misaki huffed a sigh once she was out of sight.

Usui smirked at the defeated look on his girlfriend's face. "Misaki is upset about something, eh?"

She glared up at him. "What do you think, baka? You seem a little pissed off yourself."

"How can you tell?" he responded in the best Mayaka voice he could muster, receiving a giggle his cute girlfriend.

"It's okay. We'll just show up and let her see us, then we'll leave quickly. Don't worry about it. I hate those kind of stuff too."

He felt a wave of reassurance by her words. Bending over with hands in pocket, he kissed her lightly on the lips. To his surprise-she would usually pull away and call him an idiot for doing something so stupid-, she kissed him back slowly, reveling the taste of his sweet lips.

"I love you, Ay Ay-chan."

"Don't ever call me that again, baka Takumi" she growled against his lips.

* * *

**My own made up characters makes me want to throw myself out a window. Lets see if these two can overcome this obstacle. I've caught up to what i've been writing so far so the next chapter may take a bit. Reviews are appreciated ^_^**


End file.
